


Klaine Summer Challenge 2017

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fish, Fourth of July, Frottage, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, M/M, Pride, Romance, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: Fourteen days of summer theme Klaine fics!





	1. Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Blaine, age nine, moves to Lima and meets his next door neighbor.

“Blaine honey, I wish you’d look on the bright side of things,” Pam says, unlocking the front door of their new house.

“But all my friends are at home!” Her son cries, lugging a suitcase behind him.

“ _This_ is our new home Honeybee,” she replies with a smile. 

Blaine drags his bag into the center of the room, and sits down on the couch in front of the T.V. He notices the couch and table are the same, but the walls are a different color and his blue paint smear on the light switch isn't there anymore.

“A house and a home are not the same,” he says. 

Pam flips the lights on after she notices him looking. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” he sighs. “I’m going to get my stuff.”

Walking down the front steps, Blaine looks around at his new neighborhood. _Not even the outside looks the same_ , he thinks. His mom said they could get a swing on the front porch, just like at the old house.

“Excuse me?” Asks a high voice, and Blaine turns to see a boy his age walking up the driveway holding a small basket.

“Yes?” He asks, meeting him halfway. The boy is wearing a crisp green button-up shirt and white pants, despite the June heat. He’s shifting from foot to foot, the wicker basket in his hand swaying with him.

“My name is Kurt Hummel,” he says sticking out his hand, smiling brighter than anyone Blaine's ever seen before. But his dad always told him strong handshakes are important in a first impression so his grasps Kurt’s hand hard and shakes it.

“I’m Blaine Anderson. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. I live there,” Kurt says gesturing to the house next door with the light green door. Blaine wonders if his mom would let him paint their door light green, or maybe red since it’s his favorite color.

“Well I just moved here, from Westerville.” Blaine tries to say to say a cheerful as possible. His mom always says his voice gets sad when he talk about their “new home” and it wouldn't help him make new friends.

“Westerville? That sounds really far away.”

“Not really,” Blaine says. But it sure feels like it sometimes.

“So why’d you move to Lima?” Kurt asks, looking at his front porch

“My parents got a divorce. It means they’re not married anymore,” Blaine sighs, he's sick of explaining this.

“Oh that’s sad. I’m sorry,” Kurt says. He’s never met anyone whose parents don't want to be together anymore. He wonders why people wouldn't want to be married anymore.

“It’s okay. Is it fun here?” Blaine asks, he remembers his mom telling him to ask questions when first meeting people.

“I guess so, some people are okay. What do you like to do?”

Blaine thought about lying and saying model cars are soccer, but  thinks that being honest is the best choice. “I like music. And um, reading. Things like that.”

“Do you like baking?” Kurt asks, his eyes a bit wide.

“I cook with my mom sometimes,” Blaine offers.

Kurt smiles brightly and picks up the basket at his feet. “I made these. To welcome you to the neighborhood." 

“Thank you so much!” Blaine says, taking the cookies. He’s about to ask Kurt what he likes to do when he hears the front door of the close loudly.

“Blainey, there you are!” His mother exclaims, walking outside. “You’ve been outside forever, I thought you got lost!”

“Mom,” he says, cringing at the nickname. “This is Kurt Hummel,” he gestures to the boy.

“Hello there,” Pam says reaching down to shake Kurt’s outstretched hand. “I’m Mrs. Anderson." 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kurt says. “My dad would have been here, but he’s at work.” 

“You get to stay at home by yourself?” Blaine asks eyes wide.

“Sometimes,” Kurt shrugs. “It’s just my dad and I, and he works lots.” 

“Where’s your mom?” Blaine asks. He just realized that Kurt didn’t mention his mom, and he hasn’t met anyone else his age with divorced parents.

“Blaine! That’s a little too personal for strangers.” Pam says, putting her hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “What’s this?” She asks, looking at the basket in her son’s hand.

“Kurt made cookies,” Blaine answers.

“Oh, how sweet of you!” Pam says, gently taking them from Blaine. The boys’ conversation has clearly faded, and she notices Blaine looking around to avoid eye contact from Kurt. “How about I make lemonade? The two of you can sit outside and enjoy these lovely cookies.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt and offers his hand. “Would you like to come inside?”

“I’d love to,” Kurt.

Pam and Blaine leave Kurt to lock his front door- _he has his own key_ , Blaine thinks- while they go back inside.

“Well somebody is better at making friends than he thought,” Pam teases, searching the array of cabinets to find a pitcher.

“We just met,” Blaine argues, swinging his legs on the stool in the kitchen. “We’re not friends.”

“ _Yet_ ,” Pam adds, putting a bag of sugar on the counter. “Take those cookies out of the basket and put them on a nicer plate please.”

Kurt comes over having changed into some light pink shorts. “Since the sun’s out today,” he reasoned. His mom rummaged through their boxes to find two small fold out chairs for them to sit on and Kurt explains why it’s just him and his dad. Blaine cries because he cares (his least favorite trait about himself) and then Kurt cries and then they both start to giggle because they realize how silly people look when they cry.

Blaine learns that Kurt just turned ten last month- which means he’s going into the fourth grade- and his friends are coming over tomorrow next week for a tea party. 

“You have tea parties? With girls?” Blaine asks, a bit baffled.

“Yes, what’s wrong with that?” Kurt crosses his arms.

“Nothing!” Blaine exclaims. “I think it’s cool.”

Kurt smiles. “You can help me and my dad make finger sandwiches tomorrow.”

At six thirty Kurt’s dad- who’s really big but is super nice- comes over saying that Kurt has to eat dinner, but Blaine and his mom can come over tomorrow for lunch.

“That’d be so nice!” Pam says. “Blaine and I really needs some new friends in the area.”

Blaine looks at Kurt after his mom says “friends”. He doesn't even flinch.  

Once they leave, Pam turns to her son as he sets the table for dinner. “So? How do you feel about your new _friend_?”

Blaine blushes and sets down two plates. “I’m going to wash up,” he climbs the stairs as quick his possible as his mom's giggles fade away.


	2. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of cupcakes and tree houses. (Set between season 2 and 3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Trees by Lovehammers

“I still can't believe this was what you meant by ‘a change of scenery’,” Kurt says. 

“Well isn't it at least romantic?” Blaine asks, placing a bag of brown sugar on the counter. 

“It's... _ original _ ,” Kurt reasons. When Blaine finally gave into them and said they could bake together Kurt was ecstatic, until he said he had the most adorable venue for their date: the old treehouse in his backyard. “It's just that for an outdoor date I expected a picnic, not a treehouse.”

“Well I wanted to make sure you're not just dating me for my kitchen” Blaine teases, turning back around to look for a wooden spoon.

Kurt rolls his eyes lovingly, he and Blaine’s mom have baked together a couple times in this kitchen; Blaine just leans against the island and watches, typically sneaking chocolate chips or swipes of batter off the counter. It's one of his favorite memories (although there's very few) of Blaine's house.

“So what are we making again?” Blaine asked, snapping him out of his nostalgic daydream. “I bought all the ingredients you listed and I didn't know what most of them were.”

“Honey cupcakes with a walnut buttercream frosting,” Kurt announces, hopping off his stool and walking around the kitchen island. “And I’m impressed, it's really hard to find coconut flour in Ohio.”

“Well I wanted this to be perfect,” Blaine says, leaning in for a kiss (which Kurt happily accepts).

“I hope that means you're offering to be my sous chef.”

Blaine gives him a mock salute. “I'm at your service.”

Watching Kurt is the kitchen is like watching a fish in a pond. Blaine is awed at how quickly he shifts flour (and manages not to get it everywhere like he usually does), and the way he still includes Blaine as much as he can.

“I'm really glad we're doing this,” Kurt smiles, licking a bit of spilled honey off his finger. Blaine stands stunned as he watches his finger disappear knuckle deep into his mouth.

Blaine coughs. “Yeah. Me too." 

The trek to Blaine’s treehouse is easier than Kurt expected, there's a slightly crooked path of tile squares leading up to the ladder on the side of the aging oak.

“I brought these extra ones out from the bathroom renovation,” Blaine explains, taking the plate of cupcakes from Kurt and stepping in front of him. “I didn't think you'd want your shoes dirty. 

Kurt eyes the taller unmoved grass surrounding the makeshift walkway and heart fluttered a bit knowing his boyfriend took the time- and  _ knows him  _ well enough- to do this for him. “Thanks- that's really sweet of you.”

“Of course!” Blaine grins. “C’mon, that's not even the best part.”

After Kurt agreed, Blaine told him the story about how his dad commissioned the treehouse for Cooper as a gift for his seventh birthday, before Blaine was born. He smiled as Blaine eagerly reminisced about the concerts they'd put of for their parents (despite the the tight fit) and how it was used less frequently as his elementary school sleepovers turned into jr high pool parties. 

Kurt hops inside, and is taken aback by the sheer amount of effort that Blaine’s put into everything. There’s a soft green blanket laid across the bed if the treehouse, and Blaine’s placed fresh daffodils- which Mrs. Anderson always keeps around the house- across the edges.

“You said you were expecting a picnic so…”

“It’s perfect,” Kurt breathes out, sitting down next to Blaine. Despite the larger space his legs are a bit long so they have to sit criss-cross, their knees touching as they lean against one of the walls.

“I love you,” Blaine mutters and Kurt’s cheeks immediately flush. It’s only been a few weeks since Blaine first said it, and every time after it’s said the air between them shifts.

“I love you too,” Kurt responds and it sounds much louder than he expects, but it only makes him feel prouder to say it. 

“But that doesn’t mean you’ve sold me on the treehouse.”

“Well I’m sold on these cupcakes,” Blaine laughs, peeling back the baking paper and biting in. 

“You're sweet.”

“And you’re adorable,” Blaine whispers, tilting his head and leaning in for a kiss. It’s too risky to lie down, but Kurt manages to angle himself to face Blaine, cupping to side of his face before eagerly kissing back.

Blaine is just about to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth before his boyfriend pulls away. 

“Okay, okay-”

“Sorry,” Blaine apologises. “Do we need to stop?”

“No I’m fine, I was just thinking,” Kurt huffs out a laugh as he looks up to see a red child’s hand print on the ceiling and eyes a faded Rubix Cube in the corner. “I guess I can rethink the romance of treehouses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is going up a little late; hope you enjoyed!


	3. Cool For The Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany attend their first pride parade. (Set in the summer between seasons 3 and 4.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato

“So this is like...it?” Finn asks, leaning against Kurt’s doorway as he watches his step brother place extra bottles of water inside a backpack.

“What do you mean, _it_?” Kurt asks, not looking up.

“Pride. I mean this is like the height of you and your whole- gay experience.”

Kurt looks up and tilts his head at him. “You know we’ve graduated high school. I’d really appreciate a more descriptive explanation.” He leaves for New York right after the fourth of July, Blaine encouraged him to get a head start on looking for work, but Kurt realized they’d never gone to pride together- or at all.

“C’mon dude, you know what I mean,” Finn continues. “This is like a big deal for all gay people right? Especially you and Blaine, you guys went through a lot this year.”

 _We’re about to go through a lot_ , Kurt thinks, zipping his bag. Between the whole Sebastian thing and then the Chandler thing, West Side Story and Kurt’s looming departure... this is going to be one of their last big memories in Ohio.

“I just want to have fun before I leave,” Kurt says, sitting on his bed to lace his high top sneakers- Blaine’s only request was that he wear practical shoes today. 

“Of course bro!” Finn exclaims through a mouthful of cereal. “You’re still coming to me and Puck’s fourth of July bash right?”

The doorbell interrupts Kurt’s response. He reassures Finn he’s coming next week and scribbles out a note to his dad on the fridge before heading to the front door. 

“Happy pride!” Blaine beams once Kurt sees him. He’s sporting a rainbow Star Wars [ t-shirt ](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/401115617/gay-pride-clothing-rainbow-t-shirt-lgbt?utm_source=OpenGraph&utm_medium=PageTools&utm_campaign=Share) and denim shorts, complete with a small rainbow temporary tattoo on his cheek. “Brittany’s taking a picture for Santana in your driveway.”

“I still can’t believe they came,” Kurt says. He extended an invitation to Santana and Blaine did the same to Brittany and both boys were shocked when the girls agreed without hesitation.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand eagerly to pull him outside. “Wait until you see what they’re wearing.”

The two step hand in hand off the porch, and Kurt smiles as he watches Santana pose in front of his garage door, holding a miniature rainbow flag. She’s wearing a [ halter top ](https://www.behoneybee.com/products/rainbow-halter-top?variant=19275469255) tucked into tight white jeans, and Kurt notices she and Brittany have matching [ shoes ](https://www.urbanoutfitters.com/shop/converse-chuck-taylor-all-star-pride-core-high-top-sneaker?category=SEARCHRESULTS&color=015).

“My favorite unicorns!” She squeals as she walks up to them and Kurt laughs at her white shorts, [ rainbow bra ](https://www.adashofchic.com/products/copy-of-pink-sequin-heart-pastie-applique-black-mesh-bralette) , and identical suspenders. Kurt feels a bit unfestive in his pride [ shirt ](https://www.overstock.com/Clothing-Shoes/UNISEX-T-SHIRT-LGBT-RAINBOW-HEART-FLAG-GAY-LESBIAN-LOVE-PRIDE-HOMOSEXUAL-TEE/11598525/product.html) and blue shorts.

“You look great Brit,” he smiles, giving her a hug.

Santana smirks as they pull away from each other. “Don’t get too excited Hummel, someone might think you’re straight.”

“Well look at you,” Kurt laughs, and Blaine whistles.

“Yeah yeah,” she smirks, taking her phone back from Brit. “Everybody get in the car! It takes two hours to get to Columbus.”

Brittany immediately calls for shotgun (as if Santana wouldn’t give it to her) and sprint to her girlfriend’s car. Blaine opens the back seat door for Kurt, and digs into his short’s pocket once Santana cranks up the stereo and pulls out of the Hummel’s driveway.

“I got you one too,” Blaine declares, pulling out a rainbow sticker. He gestures for Kurt to lean in and places it on the high point of his cheek, giving him a kiss after smoothing it down. “You look cute.”

“So do you,” Kurt says, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Hey,” Santana shouts from the driver’s seat, “Save the PDA until we get there.” Kurt rolls his eyes, and Santana threatens to roll down the windows to ruin his hair; Brittany turns up the Britney Spears playlist she has going to silence them.

They chose to go to Columbus solely due to the size of participants, which Santana regrets as she searches for a parking spot.

“Aren’t you glad I told you to wear sneakers?” Blaine asks as they follow the variously underdressed people and bright colors towards the parade.

“I’m just glad you decided to wear shorts,” Kurt smirks, smiling at the way Blaine ducks his head the compliments and grasps Kurt’s bicep at they walk.

“I’m glad we’re doing this,” Blaine says.

Kurt smiles and leans against the streetlight as Santana furiously presses the _Press To Cross_ button. “I love you so much.”

Santana makes a gagging sound, and Blaine taps Brittany and hands her his phone. “Would you take our picture?”

Brittany smiles and takes down her braid, glitter falling and sticking to her face. “Anything to capture these unicorns in their natural habitat.”

Blaine leans into Kurt and smiles as he listens to the shutter click and Santana’s faux-retching sounds, and it takes Blaine by surprise when Kurt boldly wraps a hand around his waist and pulls him for a deep kiss.

Santana goes silent. Brittany keeps taking pictures. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck and pulls him closer.

As they pull away, Santana whistles and Blaine looks at his boyfriend with a stunned look.

“What that for?” He asks, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“When in Rome, I suppose,” Kurt shrugs. He kisses Blaine on the forehead and brings their hands together.

Blaine’s thoughts are interrupted by Brittany slipping his phone into his back pocket. “When did we get to Rome? The buildings look a lot better in my history book.”

 The two of them giggle as Santana and Brittany link pinkies, Kurt gives Blaine’s hand a squeeze and steps onto the crosswalk.

“Let’s go conquer Rome,” he beams and Blaine barks out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was my favorite when it first came out! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Saturday In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post season 2 Warbler pool party we never got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday In The Park- Chicago

“I’d hate to kill the fun, but is possession of fireworks legal in Ohio?” Kurt asks as he watches Wes and David drag out a box from the shed.

“That’s never stopped them before,” Blaine shouts from his place at one of pool lounge chairs. “Every summer since my freshman year.”

“It’s Warbler tradition,” Trent adds, setting plastic cups on the fold out table near the pool.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Of course it is.” Even though he no longer attends Dalton Academy, dating Blaine gave him a +1 invite to the annual Warbler Fourth of July Bash at Jeff’s house.  

“Last year they tried to time their show to a five part rendition of  _ America The Beautiful _ ,” one of the other boys says and everyone else start to laugh.

“And it would’ve been epic if  _ someone _ came in on time,” Wes says, glaring at David.

“Dude, there were exploding lights above me, I got distracted.”

The two abandon the box in order to hash out the logistics, and Kurt leaves them to sit on the edge of Blaine's pool lounger.

“Is everything okay?” Blaine asks, sitting up and Kurt averts his eyes so it doesn’t look like he’s trying to ogle his boyfriend’s shirtless body. 

“I’m alright,” Kurt replies, taking a bottle of water out of the cooler next to him. “It’s just that this was a lot different than the last party we were at together.”

Blaine cringes but quickly gets over it, placing his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be fun, but if you want to go at any time we will.” 

Kurt twists his head and gives him a quick peck, and is met with whistles from across the backyard. His face flushes and he turns back to Blaine.

“Is it going to be like this all night?” He asks, thinking about how the Warblers acted when they first got together in the spring.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine hums, leaning against Kurt. He tilts his head to kiss him on the cheek and as Wes yells as them to “Stop being so gross” across the pool, Blaine whispers a quick “I love you” next to his ear. (Kurt smiles and makes a mental note that this is the eighth time they’ve said it, and the fifth time Blaine’s said it first.) 

“I love you too,” Kurt says intentionally louder, and David threatens to throw a lit sparkler at them if they don’t stop. 

Partying with the Warblers is a lot different than partying with the New Directions, Kurt thinks as kicks his feet in the shallow end of the pool. While there is alcohol- one of the newly graduated seniors brought a keg- nobody’s crying over an ex or fighting about a stolen solo. Granted him and Blaine are the only couple at the party, there’s an odd amount of affection between the boys (Nick and Jeff are currently intertwined on a pool floaty) and the amount of singing is the same. Currently half of the songs on Trent’s playlist have turned into sing offs or shoutings of “ _ remember that time when..” _ followed by tipsy half-hearted sing alongs.

He’s thinking about putting his shoes back on or going back to David and continuing their conversation about continuing the tradition of Pavarotti when Blaine sits next to him and intertwines their hands. “Come with me.” 

“You want to go?” Kurt asks, confused. “Someone says the fireworks are about to start and I want to make sure Wes doesn’t lose a finger." 

“No, I’ve got the best spot in the yard to watch,” he explains, standing up. He waits for Kurt to stand and put his shoes back on before leading him to a secluded corner of the backyard. There’s a worn picnic blanket laid on the grass and a glowing lantern leaning against the fence.

“This is nice,” Kurt beams as they sit down, Blaine’s head on his shoulder.

“I thought you’d appreciate the quiet,” Blaine says, squeezing his hand once the first pop is heard and a blue spark lights the backyard and several boys start cheering. “But if Wes loses a finger I’m sure we’ll know.”

Kurt barks out a laugh and smiles bright as a louder boom happens and red and white flash and someone breaks a small confetti popper. 

“Happy fourth of July,” Kurt says, letting go of Blaine’s hand in exchange for wrapping his arm around him.

Blaine faces him and leans in for a slow kiss. “Happy fourth of july.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July everybody! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Summer Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal (which means unusual) day in the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Breeze- Seals and Crofts

Even though everyone else in the apartment is refusing to go outside, Blaine thinks that summer in New York is just as good as when it’s covered in snow.

“I swear Hobbit,” Santana said, opening the windows, “If I hear another word about how magical and incredible this place is, I’m going to purposely put you on the wrong subway everyday this fall.”

Sam laughs. Mercedes throws a pillow at him.

“C’mon guys!” Blaine pleads. “You live in the one of the best cities in the world and you don't want to see what it has to offer?"

Blaine and Sam decided to come to New York in July  instead of having all their friends fly down (he knows Kurt won’t admit it, but money is a bit tight right now). 

“It’s too hot to see anything,” Rachel pipes from the recliner, her voice splattered through the small oscillating fan she’s holding.

“It’s not our fault the A/C in this building is so shitty,” Santana adds.

“For the last time, you don’t even pay rent,” Kurt says, coming out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t pay more than 200 bucks bucks for this place,” Santana snarks.

Rachel gasps at the offense and Kurt scoffs, debating on throwing one of the empty water bottles on the coffee table at her.

With nearly perfect timing, Brittany yanks open the sliding door, clad in a tight pair of jean shorts and a ripped Britney Spears tee, holding several plastic grocery bags.

“While you lazy bones have been here all day,” she announces, sweeping away the water bottles and soda cans on the table and setting down her bags, “I’ve been out making money. 

“You dance in Times Square for change,” Rachel says, ignoring Santana’s glare. “That’s hardly a job.”

Sam starts laughing, Mercedes nudges him and starts unloading the bags.

“Britt...these are just pints of ice cream,” she says slowly.

Brittany just smiles.

They decide to watch It’s A Wonderful Life, because Brittany insisted to cool off they have to think cold thoughts, and what better way to do that than a Christmas movie? Kurt and Blaine manage to find enough spoons for everyone, and Sam runs to the gas station around the corner to get whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

They close all the curtains to make it dark inside and turn the air conditioning as high as they can afford. 

“I’m kind of cold now,” Blaine whispers to Kurt from their shared seat in one of the chairs in the living room.

“Me too,” Kurt laughs, getting up to go get them a blanket. They cuddle up close in the recliner between their shared pint of strawberry ice cream, and Blaine watches as the family on the screen begins decorating a Christmas tree.

“Is everyday going to be this unpredictable?” Blaine asks, looking around as Santana starts falling asleep on Brittany’s shoulder and Sam squirts whipped cream into his mouth.

Kurt just shrugs. “Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a summary but this is just summer-themed porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heatwave- Linda Ronstadt
> 
> *Warning for M rating in this chapter*

Blaine likes to pride himself on having self control. He knows (by experience) how to not get sloppy at parties, how to avoid conflicts with _most_ of the glee club, understands people's tolerance of PDA when it comes to his boyfriend.

But every so often, his urges get the best of him.

They’re watching T.V. and they have the house all to themselves -his parents are at work and Cooper is still in L.A.- and Kurt didn’t feel like going swimming and he knows that just because they’re alone doesn’t mean they’re obligated to do anything-

But Kurt is facing the screen and he’s sweating. He can’t really blame him. Blaine hasn’t fully grasped how to work the air conditioning unit and they’re sharing a blanket-

And it doesn’t help that Brian and Justin are making out on the screen.

All of this encompasses the small beads of sweat across his hairline -even though Kurt assured him an hour ago that he wasn’t hot- and Kurt’s tank top, his tight one, the one that makes his eyes looks more green than blue, is slightly askew on his shoulder and Blaine could easily offer to fix it for him.

Trying to make it as smooth as possible, he sits upright and leans into Kurt, his hand wrapping around him to lift, untwist and smooth out his tank sleeve. Kurt wordlessly watches him out of the corner of his eye and gives him a thank you kiss. But then Blaine can smell him as he kisses back, and he smells just like cologne and sweat and fabric softener-

“Do you want to make out?” He blurts, mentally slapping himself for getting too much in his head and being overzealous about it.

Kurt just laughs and faces him, and Blaine’s skin grows hot as he feels Kurt’s knees pressing into the side of his thigh. “As if you even need to ask,” he says leaning in.

Kissing Kurt is kind of like waking up and falling asleep at the same time, Blaine thinks as he draws his boyfriend’s lower lip into his mouth and adjusts them on the couch so their hips are aligned but not touching yet. His body responds to every movement, every biting of lips and slide of their mouths as they pull apart only to dive back in. While all of that he feels as relaxed as he feels hot, because kissing is so natural to them at this point, in any intensity.

“You’re so hot,” Blaine whispers, sliding his hand to the back of Kurt’s head and lying down completely, groaning as their pelvises align and Kurt just cups the back of his head to kiss him deeper.

“I love you,” Kurt replies as they pull apart, reaching down to pull off Blaine’s shirt and planting wet kisses onto his neck.

Kurt’s smooth motions of sucking beneath his jaw and trailing his tongue around the sensitive column of his neck goes straight to Blaine's cock, and his hips rise out of rhythm.

Desperately, Blaine makes an attempt for Kurt’s shirt, his hands scrambling at the hem to pull it up. Kurt giggles, his voice low and lust-ridden, and reaches to his sides to strip off his tank; the swiftness of the motion complied with Kurt's flushed skin causes Blaine to moan loudly.

“Should we? Uh, condoms?” Kurt asks, their groins still connecting and his hands at Blaine’s hips.

Blaine debates it- hell he even imagines it, Kurt fucking into him deep, his hard grunts above him- but he's too far gone.

“No, no,” he begs pulling Kurt in by the back of his neck and kissing him deeply. “This is fine.”

Blaine’s not sure if he’s too hot or if Kurt’s too hot, but he can't even manage the motor skills to get his jeans all the way, settling on pushing his jeans and briefs to mid thigh and gripping his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Just, this?” Blaine asks, and he tucks his face into Kurt’s neck as he takes off his own jeans.  
  
Kurt wordlessly answers by rutting against Blaine, reaching down to grasp both of their cocks in his hand, jerking steady but messily, precise aiding in in place of lube.

“Fuck _fuck_ , I’m close,” Blaine grits out, his nails dragging against Kurt’s back and his hips lifting up, up, up until he's coming, heat brimming throughout his body.

“God, Blaine,” Kurt huffs out, his fist still wrapped around the both of him as Blaine grows rigid with oversensitivity. “You’re so- _oh god_ ,” he's cut short as his body goes taut, his hips jerking.

Kurt manages to turn over onto his back to avoid falling on Blaine, the both of them panting hard their bodies sticky and overheated.

“You're amazing,” Kurt says, his breathing labored.

“And you're hot,” Blaine says, placing his head on Kurt’s chest. Screw the summer heat, he thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about how late this is going up! Hope you enjoyed ;)


	7. Summertime Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a crush on the cute boy who works at the local ice-cream shop. (And Blaine has a crush on a certain customer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summertime Blues- Eddie Cochran

Kurt genuinely considered running more and eating better until he stepped into Tommy’s Scoops, the ice cream shop in Westerville. 

He didn't realize that the shop had much to offer, hell he didn't even expect much from the  _ city _ , he and his Dad decided to stay in June- looking at the prospect of opening a new tire shop- the lot fell through but the area was too nice to leave for the rest of the summer.

Honestly he's not even a big ice cream guy- he'd rather go for gelato or a nice pastry -but that all changed until he saw Blaine.

“I'm telling you Mercedes,” he says over the phone, “He's  _ so  _ cute.”

_ Cute _ doesn't even begin to start. He walked in on a Saturday after being in Westerville for a week and the store was in a full daytime rush. Although they serve no real food, there were plenty of families filling up seats and a day-care center had just come in, the children standing on their tiptoes to look at the flavors.

Amidst the hustle, the boy behind the counter - Hi, my name is Blaine scribbled on his name tag- was focused and content. He was handing a stacked cone to a small girl wearing a plastic tiara at the register, her gapped smile bright.

“Thank you mister,” she said.

“Oh well thank  _ you _ madam,” he replied, taking off his paper hat and bowing to her.

Kurt leaned against the doorway, stunned.  _ More like smitten _ , Mercedes had said later on the phone.

“So he’s good with kids and is ‘super cute’,” Mercedes says, snapping Kurt out of his daydream. “Boy if I wasn't visiting family in Georgia I’d come down to see him.”

Kurt barks out a laugh as he sits down on the couch. He hadn’t even gotten to his golden eyes or the 50s-esque style of his hair or his biceps as he scoops ice cream.

“I wish you could,” Kurt sighs. “I don’t even know how to talk to him.”

“Well you said he’s always around guys and never flirts back with girls,” Mercedes offers. 

“But that doesn’t mean he’s gay,” Kurt points out, and Mercedes makes a huff so apparent  Kurt can picture her judgmental gaze over the phone. 

Sure Blaine is always with a group of guys, there’s the Asian guy that sometimes work Blaine, and few other guys that meet him after his shirt but they seem so close one might his boyfriend.

“I don’t know,” Kurt say.  _ I don’t want to embarrass myself _ , he thinks. 

Blaine has no clue what his name is.

But he comes in at least once a week, with his long legs and pointed features hidden behind sleek black sunglasses.

“What about Derek,” Trent offers one day when they’re at Blaine’s watching a movie.

“No way,” Wes says. “I’ve seen the guy and he seems too nice to have some douche-bag name like Derek.”

The boys laugh. Blaine just sighs.

They’ve never had a conversation outside of the boy ordering- “single scoop of mint chip, of course” he says every time- and outside of that Blaine has no information. All of his shirts, while mostly designer and  _ always _ well-fitting, show nothing of what school he goes to or where he’s even from. 

“What if he’s from somewhere super far like California and he’s visiting and I never see him again!” Blaine cried one day to Trent.

“He could be new in town,” his friend offered. “You’ll never know unless you try.”

Blaine just sighed dramatically and threw himself on the bed.

It’s early July and Blaine is out from behind the counter for once hanging a _HELP WANTED_ sign in the front window.

“So did you and your friend realize you can’t run this place all by yourself?” A high, familiar voice asks. 

Blaine turns and is met staring at a strong upper body and a elegant, long neck. 

“Oh! Well the manager is hardly ever here,” he shrugs, trying to be as calm as possible. “And we sometimes do seasonal hires so…” 

Kurt smiles bright. “Well I’m here until the end of August,” Blaine mentally deflates a little at that. “And I might need something to do before I go back to Lima.”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he notices the boy’s cheeks flush slightly. 

“You’re from Lima? Ohio?”

“The one and only,” the boy says. “I’m Kurt, by the way.”

Kurt, it suits him, Blaine thinks. And Wes will be happy to know his name isn’t douchey.

“I’m Blaine,” he says, sticking out his hand and shaking it. He hopes his hands aren’t too cold- one of the downsides of the job. “Well Kurt, let’s go get you a job application.” 

Kurt adjusts the sunglasses on top of his head and follows Blaine to the back of the shop.   
_ I’ve got to call Mercedes _ , he thinks to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Also if you'd like to you can send in prompts to my tumblr: warblerswickedwords)


	8. Walking on Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summers often make Blaine feel lonely. (Warning for depression and anxiety attacks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking on Sunshine- Katrina and the Waves

He thinks the heat must be getting to him.

That’s the only explanation he can think of, why else is he tired all the time, or why he’s so hot that he can’t stand to leave the house or even walk down stairs to eat.

More than anything he’s  _bored_.

When he was at Dalton, everything was go, go, go. He woke up and did the same thing everyday, and while most people are ready to escape the tedious routine of school, he misses having something to do everyday. It’s only the end of June, but he spends most of his days waking up at noon (after falling to a restless sleep at 2am) and then taking a nap at around six o’clock. 

The time spent in between is spent doing nothing.

He reads, he’s been reading  _a lot_ , but the words on the page muddle together and he just gives up and watches another movie instead. 

“I miss you guys,” he says to his mom over video chat one afternoon- he can’t even remember what day of the week it is, they all feel the same. “I wish you guys didn’t have to be gone for so long.

“We know sweetheart,” Pam says with a sigh. “But your grandmother is really sick and your father needs me right now.” 

_But i need you too_ , Blaine thinks, but doesn’t say in fear of sounding selfish. His grandmother has been sick for a while and the humidity in her retirement residence in Florida isn’t helping her. His parents left at the beginning of the month, right after he finished the school year. 

“Have you been having fun? Hanging out with your friends?” She asks.

They’re all with their families on vacation, he thinks bitterly

“A bit,” he lies. “They’re all busy.”

“Oh, well how's Kurt?” Pam asks, changing the subject with remorse.

While Blaine usually smiles at the mention of Kurt, his heart sinks a bit. 

“We’ve gone on a couple dates,” he says, and it’s true. They went to the movies last week - and Blaine was so happy because he didn’t have to talk- and Kurt took him to the New Directions end of the year party, where he mostly sat around and drank soda while everyone else hung out.

He doesn’t blame Kurt for not making him a priority, they’ve only been together for a few months, and when they do hang out Blaine is so nervous because he rarely spends time with people these days.

“We’ll be back in a few weeks honey,” his mom says. “And when we do we’ll all go out as a family- maybe we’ll get Cooper to come back home.” 

_I’m not even fun to be around_ , Blaine thinks.

“Yeah mom, that’ll be great.”

*

Kurt texts him late one afternoon if he wants to go on a picnic tomorrow, and Blaine doesn’t even text back until after nine, a simple “Sure, I’d love to :)”.

When he wakes up the next morning it’s a completely different story. 

First off all, it’s Saturday. Which means more people in the park than usual and it’ll be so crowded and it’s so hot outside he spends thirty minutes after waking up walking around in his undershirt and boxers and opening all the windows, his breaths becoming shorter. He starts thinking that he has nothing to wear-  he hasn’t done laundry since the end of May- so he’s thinking that Kurt will make fun of his outfit and  _ohgodishouldjustcancelnow_  starts running through his head until he’s sitting on the couch, his leg shaking hard and his head feeling like it’s been filled with cotton and rocks at the same time. 

The doorbell rings, and it rings multiple times when Blaine can’t force himself to get up to answer. After what feels like an hour, he picks his body and the edges of his vision are fuzzy as he tugs furiously on the doorknob. 

“Hey, I thought you may be asleep- you’re not even dressed?” Kurt asks curiously.

The floor sways under Blaine’s feet. “I’m sorry, oh gosh I’m so sorry.”

Kurt tries to place his hand on Blaine’s shoulder but he tenses up so much he retracts. “Are you okay?”

No no no, Blaine thinks. “I can’t breathe,” he confesses, tears brimming in his eyes and threatening to fall on his cheeks.

“Oh Blaine, let’s sit down,” Kurt says steadily, it the most solid thing Blaine is aware of. He feels a strong hand on the center of his back, his feet trudging forward with its guidance as he’s lowered on the couch.

Blaine is shaking and the room is blurring around him and Kurt says something like “lie” - it sounds so far away- and then he feels himself being laid down on the couch. He starts feeling nauseous so he closes his eyes until the pounding in his ears fades away.

When he wakes up project runway is playing at a low volume on the T.V. and Kurt’s hand is toying with the hair on his head.

“You’re still here?”Blaine asks. He debates sitting up but his head hurts too bad.

“Of course,” Kurt replies immediately, his voice soft. ”Plus you’e kind of on my lap.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“I think you said that enough earlier,” Kurt says in a slightly teasing tone. “What happened?”

Blaine explains, and he cries again but Kurt stay silent give or take a few  _hmms_  here and there. He apologizes mores and Kurt lets him, going in a steady pattern on the back of his head as they watch models on the screen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Is Kurt’s first question. 

_I didn’t want to bother you. I thought you wouldn’t care. I was hoping it would go away._

“It’s complicated. I don’t really know..” Blaine trails off.

“It’s okay,” Kurt says and Blaine smiles quietly. “We’re still going on that picnic you know.”

Blaine furrows his brow. “Oh I don’t know if I-”

“Trust me,” Kurt says quickly. “Go get dressed.”

Blaine sighs and goes upstairs, and puts on a pair of shorts a clean shirt from the floor, thinking that there’s no point in lying and trying to look too presentable.

He brushes his teeth and goes downstairs to see that Kurt has opened all the blinds and has the food he packed splayed out on the coffee table.

“It’s too hot out,” Kurt smiles, “But we can still enjoy the sun.”

Blaine finds an old blanket in the hall closet and spreads it out on the floor. He can Kurt rewind the episodes of project runway he missed and feed each other grapes in silence while leaning against the couch. It’s still hot, but now the sunlight feels warm in a more comforting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Under The Boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Blaine brings home a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under The Boardwalk- Drifters

Watching Blaine explore New York is the cutest thing.

Kurt took him to the Empire State Building the first weekend he got here and he nearly cried. He loves having someone as enthralled in the city as he was when he first arrived, and occasionally reignites his love for the city. Blaine stops to pick him up little gifts everywhere he goes, whether it’s a small portrait he bought on the street or a rose from central park, everything gets hung on the wall or placed in the dining table vase.

“Okay, I love you,” Kurt says one evening after Blaine and Sam come home from a day in Brooklyn. “But what the hell is that?”

“His name is Testino,” Blaine smiles proudly looking into the bowl on the coffee table.

“I wanted to name him Anakin but Blaine said you wouldn't like it unless he had some sort of fashion name,” Sam shouts from the kitchen. 

While the fish  _is_  kinda cute, Kurt has to admit- Blaine went all out and put plastic blue and pink scenery to match the orange fish- they never talked about getting a pet and even if they did a fish is the last thing they’d decide. 

“Before you say anything,” Blaine says in a rush, “He’s super cute, you can’t deny that. And I promise to make sure he gets fed and that the loft doesn't smell like fish- and think of it as a precursor to us taking care of a kid.”

Kurt refrains from smiling at the thought of him and Blaine having a family, a topic he hold near and dear to his heart, and tries to be practical. “Where did you even get it?”

“ _Him_ ,” Sam stresses, walking into the living room with a plate of leftover Chinese food. “What? Aren’t pronouns like a big deal nowadays?”

“Coney Island,” Blaine says, ignoring him. “You were at work so Sam and I left and we won it.”

“ _Him_ ,” Sam says again. “I threw ping pong ball in the bowl,” he explains stretching. “So you really should be thanking me.”

“I’d thought you’d like it,” Blaine offers.

“ _Him_ , gosh Blaine.”

“Shut up,” Kurt says and Sam puts his hands up in surrender. “You really got him for me?”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles. “It’s really pretty and it matches the color scheme of the living room, see?” He carefully places the fishbowl on the coffee table.

Kurt is about to say how Sam will probably knock it over in a week or how Santana will accidently throw lipstick in it but he settles on giving up for once. 

“Just don’t expect me to clean his bowl,” he says casually, leaving the room to go make dinner.

“So he likes it,” he heard Sam say from the kitchen. “Does this mean we can change his name to Anakin now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently sick, so sorry this is late and short. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Surf in' USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surfin' USA- The Beach Boys

An explanation- 

 

Ive never missed a challenge day, but this is the exception. I was uninspired for today's prompt and have been struggling with my anxiety lately so I'm taking a break today to focus on myself (self care always comes first!). I'll resume tomorrow! 

-Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence, will resume tomorrow!


	11. Long Hot Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer is ending and Blaine knows that Kurt has to go soon. (Set before 4x01.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Hot Summer- Keith Urban

Blaine knew that Kurt’s NYADA rejection would have a lasting impact on him, he just underestimate how  _long_  it would last.

“And Rachel won’t stop  _calling_  me,” Kurt says on the phone one warm August night. “About how big the campus is and how fast-paced New York is-”

“She’s just realizing that she made the right choice,” Blaine offers, laying in bed. “You know how hard it was for her to get on that train.”

Kurt makes a long sigh on the other end of the phone.  _Sure_ , he thinks, looking at his long faded New York poster on his wall.  _Rachel should be excited, but doesn’t she realize I’m still stuck here?_

“That was  _months_  ago,” he says instead.

“And it still hurts her,” Blaine says. “Finn’s gone and the city is all she has.”

 _I’d kill for what she has_ , Kurt thinks. “I turned in my application to the Lima Bean today.”

“The Lima Bean?” Blaine asks, a bit stunned. “I thought things were fine at your dad’s garage.”

“They were, don’t get me wrong,” Kurt starts. “But working there and Finn also being there-”

“Makes you feel like you’re not gonna go anywhere because you’re working in the family business and not fulfilling your dreams,” Blaine finishes.

“You know me so well,” Kurt says with a smile.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, his voice sounding a bit sympathetic. “You know you don’t have to stay-”

“Oh yes I do,” Kurt interrupts. “I have you and my Dad, that’s all I need.”

 _But the city needs you_ , Blaine thinks.

“I’d hate for you to stay here in mediocrity for me.”

“It’s...for me too,” Kurt offers. “I can make money and apply to NYADA in the spring.”

“That’s months from now, Kurt,” Blaine says, sitting up with a sigh.

“I can wait,” he says nonchalantly.

“No you can’t,” Blaine stresses. “You’re miserable. I know and I’m waiting for you to realize it. The summer is almost over and I’m going back to school and you should be with Rachel.”

 _The summer is almost over_ , he thinks in disbelief. He and Kurt have spent the past three months more in love than they’ve ever been, but Kurt’s departure has been looming over Blaine’s head the whole time. Any day he expect Kurt to give in and pack his bags for New York and Blaine would gladly let him go. He led Kurt leave to follow his dreams any time.

“I can’t leave you,” Kurt whispers into the phone. 

“Kurt, I’ll be  _fine_ -”

“I love you B,” Kurt says. “I don’t need New York.”

“Not now but soon,” Blaine says. “We don’t have to go to New York together.”

“I’m really tired, goodnight Blaine,” Kurt ends the call with a swift click.

Blaine tosses his phone on the bed with a groan. He knows Kurt is unhappy in Lima and he wishes he had the heart like Finn to put him on a train and send him to the city of his dreams.

It’s been a long three months and he knows that Kurt isn't going to be able to spend one more minute in Lima.

 _It’s time for him to go_ , he thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
